PowerPunk Girls and RowdyRock Boys Z
by LunitaRosalinde
Summary: Everything is as it should in New Townsville, but what happens when the RowdyRuff Boys accidentally make three new villains: the PowerPunk Girls. And to even the playing field, the PowerPuff girls create their new allies: the RowdyRock Boys. How will they understand each other when HIM is slowly being released?


Chapter 1: Birth of the PowerPunk Girlsvand RowdyRock Boys Z

A Mojo's old hideout...

Three boys were working on something. One has red hair, another one has blonde hair, and the last one has raven hair. The redhead said "Is it ready guys?" The blond one said "It's not ready yet Brick." The raven one said "Well what we need Boomer?" Brick said "I got it! We will take the Chemical Z!" Boomer and Butch said "Okay."

At the lab in the night...

Professor Utonium and his son/assistant Ken, and Poochi was working on something. Ken said "Uh Professor do you think we can take a break and get some rest." Professor said "Sure ok let go to bed." Ken said "Come on Poochi." Poochi said "Ok coming Ken." Everybody went to their beds.

There are three shadows and it shows it's Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Brick said "Ok we need to find Chemical Z." Boomer said "Ok but we need to be quiet," Butch said "Or else we might wake them up." They started to look for Chemical Z, but no luck. Boomer said "Hey Brick and Butch I think I found it."

They look at it and it said 'Chemical Z'. Boomer shouted "All right we found the Chemical Z!" Brick and Butch said "Ssh." They saw a light from under them. Boomer said "Hide." A figure came and it was Poochi. Poochi said "Uh i thought I heard a sound, oh nevermind." Brick said "Whew that was a close one." Boomer and Butch said "Ssh."

Poochi look up and saw the RowdyRuff boys. Poochi said "Ken wake up!" Ken woke up and said "What is it Poochi?" Ken saw Poochi look up and looked up too. Ken said "Papa-Professor wake up!" Professor said "What is it Ken?" Ken said "It's the RowdyRuff boys."

Boomer said "Uh oh we're busted." Brick said "Let's jet!." The RowdyRuff boys left. Professor said "What did the RowdyRuff boys want? Ken said "I don't know but we will figure it out tomorrow." Professor said "Ok." Everybody went back to bed.

At Mojo's old hideout...

Brick said "Ok we need to put the PowerPuff girls stuff in it." The Rowdyruff boys put the PowerPuff girls' stuff in the Chemical Z. The Chemical Z started to boom. The RowdyRuff boys started to cough. The Rowdyruff boys said "Whoa." The saw three girls.

The three girls are a redhead, a blonde, and a raven. Brick said "I'm Brick." Boomer said "I'm Boomer." Butch said "And I'm Butch." The Rowdyruff boys said "And we are the RowdyRuff boys." The redhead said "I'm Berserk." The blond said "I'm Brat." The raven said "And I"m Brute." Berserk, Brat, and Brute said " And we are the PowerPunk girls."

Berserk said "Where are we?" Brick said "You are at the RowdyRuff boys's hideout." Boomer said "It is yours." Butch said "If you help us defeat the PowerPuff girls." Berserk said "I'm in." Brat said "Me too." Brute said "Me three." RowdyRuff boys said "We will start tomorrow."

At class with the PowerPuff girls...

The redhead, blonde, and raven's belt started to blink. The three girls said "Uh teacher." Momoko said "My stomach doesn't feel so good." Miyako said "I think I have a headache." Koaru said "My arm is numb." Ms. Keane said "Uh oh you three better head to the nurse." Momoko, Miyako, and Koaru ran and head to the roof.

Momoko said "Blossom!" Miyako said "Bubbles!" Koaru said "Buttercup!" Momoko, Miyako, and Koaru transform and said "The PowerPuff girls Z." Blossom said "What now." It show the RowdyRuff boys. Bubble said "It the RowdyRuff boys." Buttercup said "Let get them!" The PowerPuff fly away.

At the park...

The PowerPuff girls saw the RowdyRuff boys. Blossom said "What are you up to RowdyRuff boys?!" The RowdyRuff boys said "We have somebody to battle you! Come on out Berserk, Brat, and Brute!" Berserk, Brat, and Brute came out. The PowerPuff girls said "Your just like us!" The RowdyRuff boys said "We create them by stealing the Chemical Z!" The PowerPuff girls said "What?!" The RowdyRuff boys said "Tell them who you are!"

Berserk said "I'm Berserk." Brat said "I'm Brat." Brute said "And I'm Brute." Berserk, Brat, and Brute said "And we are the PowerPunk girls!" The PowerPuff girls said "The PowerPunk girls." Berserk use her ribbon and grab Blossom. Brat use her hair to grab Bubble. Brute grab Buttercup. The PowerPunk girls threw the PowerPuff girls. The PowerPunk girls and the RowdyRuff boys started to laugh. Blossom said "We better go." Buttercup said "Let talk to the Professor." Bubbles said "He will know what going on." The PowerPuff girls flew away.

At the lab...

Professor said "They did WHAT?! Blossom said "They created the PowerPunk girls and they defeated us." Ken said "So that's why the RowdyRuff boys steal the Chemical Z." Bubbles said "Well they stole stuff from us and use the Chemical Z and why not we use it the same except we stole a stuff from the RowdyRuff boys." Ken said "Yea that will work." Professor said "Ok Blossom will take Brick's stuff, Bubbles will take Boomer's stuff and Buttercup will take Butch's stuff." Everybody said "Ok."

At the RowdyRuff boy's and PowerPunk girl's hideout...

Blossom grab Brick's jacket, Bubbles grab Boomer's jacket, and Buttercup grab Butch's jacket. Berserk said "Hey!" Brat said "What are you doing?! Brute said "Let get them!" Brick said "They got our jackets!" Boomer said "Great now our jacket got cooties!" Butch said "Let get them guys!" The PowerPuff ran away and the RowdyRuff boys and PowerPunk girls bumped into each other.

At the lab...

Blossom said "Professor we got the RowdyRuff boys' stuff." Professor said "Now we put the RowdyRuff boys' stuff in the Chemical Z." Everybody said "Ok." Everybody put the RowdyRuff boys' jackets in the Chemical Z. The Chemical Z started to boom. Everybody started to cough. Everybody said "Whoa." The three guys are a redhead, a blonde, and a raven. Blossom said "I'm Blossom." Bubbles said "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup said "And I'm Buttercup." The PowerPuff girls said "And we are the PowerPuff girls Z."

Professor said "I'm Professor Utonium." Ken said "I'm Ken and this is Poochi." The red head said "I'm Blake." The blonde said "I'm Brendan." The raven said "I'm Barry." They said "And we are the RowdyRock boys Z." Blake said "Where are we?" Professor said "You are at Professor's lab." Blossom said "We need help to defeat PowerPunkgirls and RowdyRuff boys."

The RowdyRock boys said "Ok we will defeat them." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said "Ok we will see you tomorrow."

At the city...

The RowdyRuff boys and PowerPunk girls were walking. Blossom said "Hey." The RowdyRuff boys said "What are you doing here?" The PowerPunk girls said "It doesn't matter let get them!" Bubbles said "We got someone." Buttercup said "Come here you three." Blake, Brendan, and Barry came out from behind them. The RowdyRuff boys said "You look just like us!" Blake said "I'm Blake." Brendan said "I'm Brendan." Barry said "And I'm Barry." The RowdyRock said "And we are the RowdyRock boys Z!"

The RowdyRuff boys and the PowerPuff girls said "The RowdyRock boys." Blake brought out a kendo sword, Brendan brought out a whip with tails, and Barry brought out a flute. The RowdyRuff boys said "A flute what was that suppose to do?!" The Powerpuff girls, Blake and Brendan cover their ears. Barry was playing the right keys until he press the wrong key and it hurt the RowdyRuff boys' and PowerPunk girls' ears.

The PowerPuff and the RowdyRock boys said "That's why." Brendan use his whip to capture the RowdyRuff boys and PowerPunk girls. The PowerPunk girls and RowdyRuff boys couldn't get out. Blake use his sword to hit the PowerPunk girls and RowdyRuff boys. The PowerPunk girls and RowdyRuff boys flew RowdyRock boys said "Wherever they are we will help you." The PowerPuff girls said "Ok."


End file.
